Secrets
by FaithRocks
Summary: hi ive put alot of stories on this site can someone pls review and send any suggestions where to go from here.
1. Default Chapter

Secrets Chapter 1 " When is this stupid party of yours going to be over?" Fred snarled " uh I should be home about 1:30..... you could come with me you know ." " Why the fuck would I want to be seen with a loser like you?" " It was just an idea?" Faith mumbled. Faith reached the firehouse in record time, she went inside. " Hey Yokas" Bosco greeted her. " Hey Bos" "Faith hey glad you could make it ." Kim greeted her. -Faith Thinking- God she looks so hot tonight. I can't believe we've been together for a month already. I wish I could come out to Bos .... But he might tell Fred then...well just say I'd end paying dearly. At least I can be happy for a little while. " Yokas ?" " Yeah Bos" " you want a drink or something?" " a soda would be great" "ok coming right up" Faith glanced around the room, wow she thought everyone is here! " here is your soda" " thanks Bos" " so Yokas what's new ?" " nothing much you?" "nah nothing new in my life" " look Bosco I want to go say hi to Carlos, Kim, Sully ok?" " ok Faith" " hey Boscorelli want to play some poker?" " yeah sure"  
  
"Kim" " yeah Faith" " uh do you want to maybe go upstairs for a little while?" Kim seeing the discomfort on her girlfriends face. " Yea Faith sure" Kim and Faith go upstairs and sit on Kim's cot. " I've missed you" " yeah Kim I've missed you to." Wasting no time Kim leans over and kisses Faith. Faith welcomed Kim's kiss and clothes start flying. Later on: Fred enters the fire house scanning the room for his wife, his eyes fall on Boscorelli Faith's partner. Fred makes his way over. " Boscorelli have you seen my wife?" " Fred your lazy ass finally made it!" " Listen twerp I'm not here to party with her and pathetic friends, I have to give her something." " Ok well then Check the bathroom upstairs" Fred Storms off and once he reaches the landing, he gets a full view of His wife fast asleep in another women's arms. He whirls around and heads home. About 2 hours later. Faith and Kim woke up. " oh god " " what Faith "  
  
" I told Fred I'd be home and hour ago "  
  
" Shit Faith we slept through most of the party. Ok you go down first" Faith went down and quickly said her goodbyes.-Oh shit thought Faith- Please let Fred be in Bed already. As Faith enters the dark apartment she is blinding her. " Bitch where the hell have you been?" " I...I was at the party" " I saw you" " wwwhat do you mean Fred?" Fred doesn't bother answering her he quickly reaches her and slaps her across the face. " your nothing but a cheating slut" he grumbles. He grabbed her and punches her over and over again. This Beating was the worst it went on for hours. Till Fred left for work. Faith wakes up all bloody and sore. She went to pull herself up but immediately fell back crying in pain.- oh god he broke my arm- Faith thought. Faith Used her other arm to pull herself up. Faith used what little strength she had left to hobble to the Firehouse. She some how made it as she walks in Kim, Doc, Carlos, Alex Jimmy all looked up and Faith said " Fred...he Beats me" Faith managed to choke out before passing out cold. 


	2. Fred's arrest

Chapter 2 Fred's arrest " Oh my God..Faith!" Kim yelled running to her girlfriend. " bp 120,50, her heart rate is slow, we have to get her to the hospital" Doc yelled .  
  
Carlos went and grabbed a stretcher, he brought it back. Alex, Carlos picked up the officer Yokas and Gently put her on the stretcher. " hey Kim you ride in the back with Alex and Faith" " ok Carlos I will" Doc started the bus and rushed off toward Central Mercy. As Doc steered the bus into the E.R. drop off zone. Alex, Kim jumped off the bus and rushed the unconscious officer into the E.R. " please help her cried" cried Kim. " Kim calm down" " this is all my fault" Kim cried " what do mean Kim?" " Alex I have been seeing for a month now" " how can you be seeing her Kim? She's married." " Fred he..he treats her like shit." " oh God Kim she's still married." " I know but... she's happy with me" The doctor approached the two women. " Excuse me, are you waiting for the update of Faith Yokas?" Both women nodded . " well Mrs. Yokas is still unconscious, but she will make it. She has a concussion, 3 bruised ribs, her arm is broken in 3 places. She is also on a fetal monitor, her heart rate is also being monitored." " you can see her now though." " excuse me doctor why is she on a fetal monitor?" asked Kim. " Uh she's 4 months pregnant" " will she have a miscarriage?" asked Alex. " no she won't , but she shouldn't have any unnecessary stress right now." Alex and Kim both nodded. Kim went into Faith's room it took all her strength not to cry. lying on the bed was Faith, the women who she loved and was supposed to protect. -Kim thinking- Oh Faith hunny I was supposed to protect you. I never meant for this to happen. God I don't deserve you. But from this day forward I will do everything in my power to protect you. -Meanwhile- At Fred's Mom's apartment Cruz goes up with her partner and rings the bell. Fred's mom comes to the door. " can I help you?" " yes" Cruz answers where looking for Fred Yokas is he here?" " yes please come in" Cruz, John(her partner) enter the apartment. " Freddy Come down here, there are two people here to see you." Fred comes down the stairs. " Fred Yokas" Cruz asks she takes a few steps towards him , then pushes him around. " Fred Yokas you are under arrest you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against him in a court of law." Then they pull him out of the apartment. 


End file.
